People and businesses may desire convenient ways to send and receive parcels or other items, such as items that those people have purchased or items of inventory that those businesses may offer for sale. Logistics companies and other common carriers may desire more efficient ways to deliver parcels to customers. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these issues.